Cuando estás aquí: Existe un momento que quisiera eternizar
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: AU. El atardecer es perfecto y no tiene que ver con sol; no son los colores ni el lugar. Es la presencia del otro. Que lo que pudo haber sido no fue. Steggy. [Este fic participa en el "Calendario de parejas" del foro La Torre Stark.]


**N/A:** ¡Hola, pastelitos!

¡Sí! Es turno de que el amor por Peggy haga de las suyas :3 En realidad creo que la única persona que merece a esta mujer soy yo (Luna nunca dejará de decir burradas porque no sabe lo feas que se leen) y planeaba que este fic fuera únicamente sobre la relación de amistad entre Steve y Peggy, pero yo no mando (?), la situación se torció y dio como resultado un Steggy con exceso de _fluff_ en modo AU. ¿AU? Sí. Uno en el que Steve no "murió" y puede ser feliz al lado de la agente Carter :'3

Quedó raro, es un poco PwP y demás –sí, un poco OoC T_T porque es mi primera vez abordando a Carter-, pero mi amorsh por Peggy manda, así que…*se va al infierno y arde*.

* * *

 _Música: Why do I Keep counting de The Killers._

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en "Calendario de parejas" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

 _Disclaimer: Steve y Peggy son propiedad de Marvel._

* * *

 **Cuando estás aquí: Existe un momento que quisiera eternizar**

.

En el horizonte el sol llevaba un lento descenso, era un semicírculo anaranjado hundiéndose paulatinamente en un mar teñido en trémulos amarillos y rojizos. El oleaje suave que acariciaba la playa producía un rumor agradable. Personas esparcidas a lo largo de la costa, el ruido esporádico de sus conversaciones y su risa lograba escucharse hasta donde se encontraban. Un niño pasó corriendo con una enorme pelota y detrás de él un perro escuálido que ladraba sin cesar.

Peggy se retiró los lentes de sol y los colocó a un costado.

—Vendría bien una cámara —comentó en tono casual. Steve volteó con un gesto interrogante—. Es un atardecer de postal —se explicó, señalando en dirección al sol y la mezcla de rosa, violeta y naranja que conformaba el cielo. Algunas nubes aquí y allá. Todo perfecto.

—Seguro que sí —replicó él con una sonrisa y una rápida mirada al horizonte.

—No parece entusiasmarte del todo.

Steve bajó la mirada y curvó sus labios en una tenue sonrisa de aires nostálgicos.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte —dijo luego de un rato, pensativo.

Peggy entornó los ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia el lado derecho. El perfil de Steve se cortaba oscuro sobre el horizonte, pero Peggy no necesitaba ver la emoción que intuía en el rostro del Capitán Rogers para saber que en efecto estaba ahí.

—No podías marcharte, me debías un baile.

El rubio soltó una risa queda y sacudió la cabeza, abordado por el recuerdo.

—No te preocupes, algún día mis pies sanarán, Steve —Peggy lo acompañó en su súbita risa.

—Te lo advertí.

—Nunca fui buena escuchando. Un horrendo defecto, lo admito.

La mirada de Rogers se posó sobre ella con fijeza. Aspiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, jugueteando con un dedo sobre la arena.

—Quizá sea una cualidad —objetó él—. Tal vez es la cualidad que más admiro de ti, Peg.

Parpadeó con rapidez, apartó la mirada para notar que el sol estaba a nada de desaparecer y que las farolas hacían todo el trabajo. Steve había absorbido toda su atención otra vez. Comenzó a sentir el frío de la noche. Recogió sus gafas y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la arena del bañador.

—Dices eso y me haces ver como la oportunista que muchos creen que soy —bromeó, frunciendo los labios un segundo—. Tenemos que irnos, desperdiciaste un atardecer perfecto.

Steve se mostró en desacuerdo alzando ambas cejas.

—Tuve una vista igualmente estupenda. Deja a los demás disfrutar su concepto de perfección —replicó al incorporarse.

Peggy, que sonreía, relajó sus facciones para volver a tensarlas en un semblante sorprendido y asustado casi.

—Andando o Stark comenzará a formas ideas en su mente. No creo que pueda soportar con calma más menciones a _"fondue"._

Peggy asintió en silencio una vez, incapaz de hablar de momento, y emprendió el camino de vuelta al lado de Steve.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca, Peggy —insistió él a mitad de camino—, es difícil prestar atención a los atardeceres más bellos cuando estás cerca. No es algo que pueda evitar. Mirarte. Las ganas de observarte, de escucharte, cuando estuve a punto de no contemplarte u oír tu voz nunca más.

Margaret se detuvo y atinó a regalarle una sonrisa y buscar su mano para sostenerla con fuerza entre la suyas. Se permitió un instante de enajenamiento en los brillantes ojos azules de Steve.

—No imagino atardeceres dignos de verse en un mundo en el que no existes… Pero estás aquí y lo que pudo o lo que podrá ser en el futuro no tiene relevancia para mí. Estás aquí, ahora. Si me preguntas, eso es suficiente tratándose de nosotros.


End file.
